The present invention relates generally to protective shields for use in the medical field for the purpose of protecting the hand of the user when inserting a needle into its sheath, and, more particularly to a removable and reusable protective shield which slideably fits on the needle receiving container.
Infection and accidental injury due to contact with unsanitary medical equipment, particularly puncture-type wounds from hypodermic needles, have long posed a danger to medical personnel handling such equipment. Accidental needle sticks present the most serious problem because of the high risk of transmitting contagious diseases, including hepatitis, venereal diseases and, of most recent concern, acquired immune deficiency syndrome--shortened to the chilling acronym AIDS.
Hypodermic needles, for example those used for injections or for taking blood samples, are usually equipped with a removable, elongated plastic hollow cap or tube closed at one end which is slipped over the needle and fits snugly on the tapered end of the barrel when a syringe is first assembled that protects and helps keep the needle sterile. The cap is typically replaceable to cover the used, contaminated needle and prevent accidental needlesticks. However, the majority of accidental needle sticks occur during recapping of the needle. Since the bore of the needle cap is dimensionally not much larger than the diameter of the needle, misalignment of the needle with respect to the cap when attempting to insert the needle into the cap results in needlesticks to the hand holding the cap. Eliminating recapping of the needles will not solve the problem as a great number of accidental needlesticks are caused by uncapped needles found in beds, on the floor or in trash containers.
It is well-known in the prior art to provide the needle/syringe with a protective cap device having a radially extending flange near the open end of the cap or to provide a protective cap having a funnel-shaped receiving end to protect the user's hand during recapping. Examples of such protective cap devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,034 issued to Edwin J. Masters et al for "SAFETY NEEDLE CAP"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,667 issued to James J. Pedicano et al for "DISPOSABLE SAFETY NEEDLE SHEATH"; U.S. Pat No. 4,559,042 issued to Thomas W. Votel for "SAFETY ENCLOSURE FOR DISPOSABLE HYPODERMIC SYRINGE NEEDLE"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,453 issued to Tim M. Cooper for "HYPODERMIC NEEDLE PROTECTIVE DEVICE".